the_history_of_minecraftiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Herobrine
The Beginning Herobrine, also known as Lord Herobrine, was once a great ruler. In the early days when Notch and Herobrine worked side-by-side, Herobrine was the one in charge. He was always the more powerful of the two brothers. In the history books of Minecraftia, it says that Notch created life. Wrong. Herobrine did. Herobrine created the first humans in 10 MYear (Minecraftia Year). When the humans were first created, they were base creatures. Notch then gave the humans intelligence. Naturally they followed Herobrine for he was stronger. At first Notch was fine with it, for he was Herobrine`s second in command. But over the years he became jealous. In 20 MYear, Herobrine chose a girl, named Lily, to be his queen. Then after the coronation, Herobrine made her immortal. But that night, Notch slipped into their chambers. He used his powers to make her mortal and killed her. In the morning Herobrine found her dead. For 3 days he wept. Then he became enraged. In his rage, he summoned a lightning bolt of massive power, and used to destroy 1/5 of Minecraftia. What remained in the destruction, slipped into the crater and eventually became the Nether. Herobrine then looked at Lily, and realized that Notch had killed her. Herobrine then confronted Notch. The two brothers started to battle. Notch fought hard but still could not match Herobrine`s power. In the final moments of the battle, Herobrine was about to destroy Notch but then Herobrine`s grief takes over and he hears Lily`s voice. In that moment Notch blasts Herobrine into what would be the Nether. Thinking Herobrine to be dead, Notch took over the humans and hid up what happened. He also closed the crater that was a gateway to the Nether. First Age The Overworld War But Herobrine was not dead. He survived being thrown into the Nether. He came up in 300 MYear to find a utopia full of humans that were under the rule of Notch. Herobrine asked multiple humans if they knew who he was. They all said no. Herobrine realized that Notch had covered up his existence. Herobrine vowed eternal hatred on Notch that day. Because Notch had humans on his side, Herobrine then used his powers to create mobs. Magma Cubes, Skeletons, Creepers, Zombies, Witches, Slimes, Blazes, and Ghasts. Herobrine sent the Skeletons, Zombies, Slimes, and Creepers into the Overworld. He kept the rest with him. But Herobrine wasn`t done. Using most of his power, Herobrine created a pocket dimension that we call the End. Then Herobrine created creatures for it, Endermen. He sent 80% into the End, and 20% to the surface. "But the Endermen need a ruler" thought Herobrine. So he created the Enderdragon, a being of massive destruction and put it in the End. Herobrine then waited. In 1000 MYear, Herobrine came up to the surface again to find mobs everywhere. His plan had worked. Herobrine then sent a mental command to the mobs "Come to the Nether!" The mobs followed. The next day, Herobrine went to Notch`s castle with one of each mob. Herobrine floated over the walls and brought the mobs with him. When they arrived in Notch`s throne room, Notch said "Herobrine? I thought you were dead!" "No I am not brother" said Herobrine "Now hand over the throne." "No!" said Notch "I am king now!" "Fine" said Herobrine "Watch your people burn. "What?" said Notch. Herobrine left the throne room. Notch left the throne room and the castle to see his city ablaze. Ghasts and Blazes where scattered everywhere, setting the city on fire with their fireballs. Notch then killed the Blazes and Ghasts and put out the fires, but 249 people had died. This was the starting point of the Overworld War. With mobs having hundreds of years of experience fighting humans, Herobrine was ready to fight automatically. Herobrine`s first strike was on the city of Glenwood. The city fell with a small team of 50 Endermen, 5 creepers, 75 skeletons, and 75 zombies. But from there, fighting got really hard. Notch had trained a army and this army would fight against his attacks. After three successful battles and seven failed, Herobrine was done with fun and games. Herobrine opened a portal to the End and pulled out 2000 Endermen, 10% of the End`s population. He used these Endermen to take over city after city. The humans did not have the numbers to fight against the Endermen. For every one Enderman killed, two humans died. After multiple attacks, Herobrine controlled 2/5 of the Overworld. Herobrine now thought "Time for the big surprise." One of the most important cities in the Overworld is Tristar. It was one of the wealthiest and heavily-defended cities. But it was no match for the surprise. Herobrine floated up the wall of the city to see Notch. "Hello brother" said Herobrine "Ready to give up?" "No" said Notch. "Fine" said Herobrine "Suit yourself." Then using a mental command, the Enderdragon came out from it`s hiding place and attacked the city. Notch and the men had never fought a dragon before. So the Enderdragon destroyed the army and obliterated 1/5 of the city. Herobrine then attacked Notch. He defeated Notch but Notch flew away. The Final Battle Herobrine decided next to attack Notch at his own city. He called up his army, got on the Enderdragon and flew towards the city with the army behind him. Soon Herobrine saw the city. "Attack!" Herobrine said. Herobrine and Steve flew straight towards each other. The dragons collided and started to fly in other directions. The two clashed, dragon vs. dragon. But in the end, the Enderdragon slammed the red one into a mountain. Steve jumped off his dragon in time. Herobrine jumped, following Steve. Steve landed in the water and immediately went to the shore. Herobrine landed right by the water. "What do you want?" asked Steve "I`ll fight you." "I don`t want to fight, just to tell you the truth." Notch landed a few blocks away. "I`ve heard the truth" says Steve "Your a monster." Steve charged at Notch to be knocked away a few seconds later. "Finally" said Herobrine. The two brothers fought in a epic clash of power. The armies stopped battling and watched the fight. The fight went on for long, but Herobrine defeated Notch. "You won`t kill me" said Notch on the ground. "Your right" said Herobrine. Then Herobrine opened a End Portal and threw Notch in and then went in himself. Herobrine levitated Notch in the air then used the End Crystals beams to trap Notch in mid-air. "See ya" said Herobrine. Herobrine then returned to the Overworld and took over the humans. He started using mobs as police and introduced the arts of Magic to humans. It was a wonderful and prosperous age. Second Age The Second Age began when Notch`s guard, the Enderdragon, accidentally hit one of the Ender Crystals, disrupting it`s beam. This allowed Notch a moment to escape. Of course with his power, he did. "It`s good to be free!" said Notch. Then Notch made a portal to the Overworld and went in. Herobrine was unaware of this for he was busy at the moment. He was having a business meeting with Prometheus, owner of Prometheus`s Supplies, the richest business in Minecraftia. In the middle of signing a contract, Notch slammed through one of the walls and said "Herobrine, you have no right to rule!" "Do you wish to face me?" said Herobrine. The two flew at each other, colliding. The collision sent out a shockwave that rocked the building. The two brothers battled but Herobrine as usual, was superior. Notch flew away though, at the point of defeat. From there Notch gathered the remaining humans that had stayed on his side. Many battles happened including the ones at Tristar, Tronia, and others. But Herobrine realized over time that Notch`s power was waning because of his time trapped in the End. Herobrine knew that he must strike soon to finish off Notch. The two brothers met on a mountain. "We meet again brother" says Herobrine. "Yes, and this time, you shall die." said Notch. The brothers battled but it was clearly one-sided for Herobrine was defeating Notch with apparent ease. When Notch`s power finally reached a limit, Notch was weak. Herobrine was about to finish Notch when his grief hit him the hardest it ever had. Notch saw the chance and put Herobrine in a coma using his powers which now were regenerating. Notch put Herobrine in the Nether in a lava ocean, and left him in a coma. Herobrine spent the rest of the Second Age in a coma while being at the bottom of a lava ocean, in the Nether. Third Age In the beginning of the Third Age, Herobrine woke up. Lava was thrown everywhere. "Notch" Herobrine said. Herobrine then teleported from the Nether to the Overworld. The first thing Herobrine did was gain back the 60% of humans that were still in his favor. Herobrine also sent a mental command to all monsters, signaling them to obey and come to him. Herobrine also took the Enderdragon and every Endermen from the End to fight Notch. Herobrine now ruled all mobs and 60% of the Overworld. But this was not enough for Herobrine. He desired to rule the humans and to become even with Notch. Herobrine from there planned, he devised military strategies, gave food and shelter to all members of the army, and developed an elite group of magicians that he trained in the arts of magic. Herobrine was finally ready to face off against Notch. Before the war started, Steve came to Herobrine on his dragon. "My lord" Steve said "I am here to serve you." "Thank you Steve" said Herobrine "Steve you are now declared the general of my army, use the honor wisely. "Thank you" said Steve. Then Herobrine declared war on Notch and Notch on Herobrine. War tore the Overworld apart. Cities were captured, lives were lost, and so much more. The Ender and Red Dragon caused incalculable damage on Notch`s army. Everyday, Notch lost control of land. Humans began to doubt Notch and joined Herobrine. Eventually, Herobrine`s army reached Herobrinis, now called Notchopolis. Notch met Herobrine at the wall. "Well, well, well brother, looks like you are defeated" said Herobrine. "Not yet" said Notch. Then the two brothers clashed. Each brother used their full power, shockwaves were sent in every direction. The shockwaves shook the mountains themselves. Everyone in Minecraftia could see the two brothers fight. Notch fought valiantly but he had no chance. On top of the highest mountain in the world, Notch laid down on the mountain defeated. "You won`t kill me" said Notch. Herobrine raised his sword but couldn`t kill Notch. Notch laughed and lunged at Herobrine, but Herobrine caught him by the throat. "I can`t kill you brother so I banish you to the Void!" said Herobrine. Herobrine then opened up the ground and threw Notch into the Void. When Notch entered the Void, he felt agony like nothing he had felt before. Notch created a shield around his person, but in order to maintain energy for it, he put himself in a coma. Herobrine then dismissed the mobs, put the Enderdragon and Endermen back, and ruled Minecraftia for the rest of the Third Age, 2500 MYears. Fourth Age The Fourth Age for Herobrine was peaceful. He gave up the throne and split up the land into several human-ruled kingdoms. Herobrine settled in a nice little village and lived off the land. If he wanted meat, he would make it, not kill innocent animals. Herobrine lived that way and got to know the villagers. The villagers kept Herobrine`s secret and he helped them in the harvest and in defense. Herobrine lived like this for the Fourth Age, which was 4250 MYears long. Fifth Age In the Fifth Age, Herobrine finally comes back after a plague turned 1/6 of Minecraftia into a dead land known as the Plaguelands. Herobrine, after coming back, ruled 1/2 of Minecraftia, with Sky and Jeb each ruling 1/3. Stories and other pages will go into more depth about all of these things. Sixth Age The Sixth Age is a time upon where Notch returns from his imprisonment in the Void. Notch tarnished Herobrine`s image and he was rejected from society. He was hunted, though it failed, Notch offered thousands of Brilyans for Herobrine`s head. Powers 'Pyrokinesis-' Herobrine is able to control and shoot fire to use against opponents. The fire that Herobrine shoots is so hot, it dwarfs even the temperatures of the Red Dragon`s flames. 'Electrokinesis-' Herobrine can shoot or control lightning to create lightning bolts, lightning swords, or even lightning tornadoes. Herobrine in anger once destroyed 1/5 of Minecraftia with a lightning bolt. 'Magic-' Herobrine is the most powerful known user of Magic in existence. He can use magic to lift mountains, create blocks, break bedrock, use the elements, teleport, and sense magical items. 'Super Senses-' Herobrine can expand his senses so that he can see, hear smell, touch, and taste. He usually uses this in battle to predict where his enemies will move. 'Dimension Creation-' Herobrine once used all most all of his power to create a pocket dimension which he calls the End. 'Immortality-' Herobrine is immortal and is impossible to kill. The closest to killing him is to scatter his essence throughout the Four Dimensions. 'Enhanced Abilities-' Herobrine has extremely enhanced strength and extremely enhanced speed. 'Mental Manipulation-' Herobrine, using Magic, can manipulate living being`s mind to make them do whatever he wishes them to do. 'Master Weapons Master-' Herobrine can use any weapon better then anyone else in existence. 'Reality Manipulation-' Herobrine`s Magic is so powerful that he can literally bend reality allowing him to defy the laws of physics and more.